


Ready or Not, We're Coming In

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [67]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Fallen just don't know how to quit when they are behind. They still press forward against the Cabal.





	Ready or Not, We're Coming In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny, but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

"Exactly how many bolt holes do you have on this planet?" Aaron asked as he sat up in bed, Spencer saw out of the corner of his eye. The bed looked wrecked because after showering the grime off of their bodies, Spencer had talked Aaron into sex. It hadn't taken much, and it had helped them both sleep. Spencer felt really good after a good night's sleep. The fight in the chamber they had been in had been good. Spencer could feel the difference in him, even after training lightly as a Guardian. He felt his reaction times were better.

Spencer looked back at him. Aaron had slept hard in the little shelter that Spencer had found. The location hadn't been hard to pinpoint when he had looked through his memories, even though the landscape had changed over the hundreds of years since he had toured it the first time.

"This was a fallout shelter. I'm shocked there were no bodies in here, and it looks...lived in. I'm trying to access the access port to see when the last time someone entered, but I can tell that someone else has done it. Which means that someone else was here that knew about it. This place was known to a lot, though."

"That did not answer my question." Aaron's face held a smile, and he didn't look upset at all, just curious.

"There are over one hundred fallout shelters like this. As to research stations, I have no way of knowing as departments had their own, and it wasn't like I looked into every single one. Between the ones that my department had as well as the terraforming crew I know of seventeen more than the one, I've shown you. There are fallout shelters that are much larger, made for bigger groups that are closer to main facilities on the planet. This was one that was for anyone who was passing through. So, it wasn't made that big, that also saved it from breaking under less than good conditions over the years. I'm sure there are at least a few of the larger ones that are not at the bases of facilities that are exposed and probably broken into."

"That's why you aren't shocked that if someone had come to one, they came to a small one."

"The food stores in here are set to last at least five years for a group of three, and the stasis was still very active. There is also food missing from it, so that tells me that someone was in here. I can't tell when though because they wiped the door controls which is smart. The Cabal had proved they are good at what they do so that means getting into places and finding out shit we don't want them to. So, wiping this every single time that they have been here makes sense. I mean if they travel around the planet on a schedule or anything close to it, the Cabal could set a trap."

"You think a group of humans survived this and are wandering around trying to stay ahead of the Cabal finding them?" Aaron asked. He slipped out of bed, naked and started to hunt for the clothes that G.A.R.C.I.A. had told them she would bring to them. Spencer pointed over to the corner where they were in a crate, just out of sight. Aaron nodded and moved over to get dressed.

"I have no clue, but someone has been here, and it's recent, within the last six months."

"How do you know that?" Aaron asked, pausing in putting on his underwear.

"The rough amount of dust that is on things. The system in this place only cleans when someone enters. That's what the hissing sound was when we came in, the massive burst of air that is used to clean up the place. The system didn't get a chance to empty that before I saw it. The Cabal probably wouldn't notice that, but I was getting into this system here to see if it was every six months that whoever this is, came or not." Spencer waved his hand over the broad expanse of wires that he had pulled free from the system.

"Variks has a location for the Fallen now. Scablands," G.A.R.C.I.A. interrupted.

"Well then we have a target, let's go." Spencer stood up and started to stuff the wires back into where they went and keep them all separated the way they were supposed to be. It wasn't hard work just a little time-consuming. Thankfully Spencer was already dressed and only needed to get his armor on before they went out into the deserts of Mars.

Spencer was still ready before Aaron but not by much. He was looking at the information on his tablet for the Scablands based on Cabal systems.

"You still have access to that, GARCIA?" Aaron asked.

"No, I don't." GARCIA sounded put out.

"This is Rasputin's network. He's infiltrated a few systems. He's going slow there was an upgrade going around to the Cabal network, and he patched himself in a hole into it when the engineers came around. He's not made it off of Mars yet, but he's working on it."

"You know, that kind of scares me."

"Guardians are Humanity to him, and he will protect us. Unless we become a threat to him. I don't see us becoming a threat, and I can't fault him if the leaders of the Guardians decide to make him a threat. I can mitigate where I can, but he won't listen to me that much. He is his own person."

Aaron nodded his understanding. It wouldn't be the last time that they had the conversation. Spencer didn't think that Aaron feared Rasputin, but he feared what the Warmind could do when he was threatened. Spencer would never ask him not to defend himself. He just hoped that Aaron never asked it.

The Sparrow trip to the Scablands was short as the location that Spencer had found was a good location for getting anywhere quick.

"House Wolves seeks to claim territory, as Fallen always do. Brute force, no mercy. Cabal are soldiers. Trained for war. Very good at war. This time, I think Skolas' crew have met their match. Hmm. Weapons fire on far side of base. Intense. Very intense." Variks sounded a little too excited about it, but the Fallen were a war driven race, the hunt and the kill excited them.

Spencer aimed his Sparrow toward the junction that would take him straight to where the access to the interior of the base was. It would be easy to get himself back there without taking much fire since the Cabal were probably focused on the Fallen that were already inside of there. Spencer heard Aaron behind him, so he put a little more burst of speed to get where he wanted before the Cabal realized that they were there. Spencer felt his Sparrow bounce off of a few of the rock outcroppings that were along the narrow path, but he didn't care. Those could be taken care of quickly. Aaron, however, made no such sounds. Spencer stuck his tongue out even though Aaron couldn't see him because of the helmet and because he was facing the wrong way.

The path split, and Spencer knew it was time to get off of his Sparrow. He drew his Pulse Rifle and stared at it for a few seconds while Aaron got off his Sparrow and got ready with him to join the fray.

"Variks, have you had any luck finding their new Kell, if they even have one?" Petra asked over the comm. It was a slight shock but not a big on to Spencer. He had G.A.R.C.I.A. minimize the icons that said who was speaking. It was only trusted people that would get on there and really Spencer knew all of the voices.

"No. Fallen Houses do not...we do not handle loss of leaders well. For Wolves to be moving, organized, someone must...lead." There was a pain in Variks voice, and Spencer knew that he was still mourning the loss of Uldren and Mara, both of whom he saw as his leaders, as well as lover and sister-in-arms. Revenge had been had, but wounds, especially those of the heart, took a long time to mend.

Psions and Phalanxes waited on them, firing almost as soon as they got into range. It was strange to see them engaging them unless they thought that their arrival was more Fallen coming up from behind. Pushing into the main section of that part of the base wasn't that hard. There were not nearly enough Cabal to stop them from getting into where they wanted to go. Even the Legionaries who arrived to help support them were no match.

Two Imperial Centurions were guarding the doors to where they needed to go. Spencer ducked behind a section of physical shield and felt it and the metal catwalk he was on start to shake. Both of the Centurions had to be firing at him. He looked to see Aaron lining up a shot with his Sniper Rifle. Spencer ducked backward some, firing blindly to keep both of the Cabal firing at him. Aaron fired two shots in short succession, and Spencer allowed himself a look to see that one of the Centurions was dead. One shot to take down the shield and the other right through the eye it looked like. The other ducked behind a shield just like Spencer was, but it didn't save him from having his shield taken down as it was too tall for it and Aaron clipped the shield enough. Spencer jumped up and quickly ran around the horseshoe they were and started to fire at the Centurion to keep the shield down while Aaron lined up another shot.

As soon as the Centurion cleared the shield again, Aaron fired, putting a bullet right into what would be its temple. It dropped down dead.

"Clear?" Aaron called out.

"Clear. The door looks fine too." Spencer started forward and found that the door started to open. There was no Cabal inside. Spencer waited for Aaron before he entered the tunnel that would take them out at the other side of the base where they would start the trip down the rise. They would be in the open nearly the entire time, so a hustle was going to be needed. It was the perfect spot to have snipers set up or even a tank. It would stop their entrance near dead while they scrambled for somewhere to hide.

Spencer often wondered if the Cabal were all that smart when it came to military things as he had no mind for that kind of stuff and he still thought of a few places where stop gaps and ambushes should be, but they were never there. Just like on the other side of the tunnel. It was all open. There was the sound of fighting just down the ridge and to the side some. They couldn't see it all that well, but Spencer knew that something big was happening.

Static crackled over the comm, and Spencer stopped moving to wait to hear who was going to talk to them.

"A Walker?" Petra sounded incredulous. "Where do they find these things? Guardians stay out of the crossfire. And good luck!"

Spencer moved to where he could look over a ridge to see the Walker engaging with a bunch of Cabal. It seemed that the Fallen were trying to make a stand there. It was interesting to watch them fight without realizing that they were there. Aaron slipped up beside him, and they sat there on rocks watching the fight. The Walker wasn't able to do as much damage as Spencer liked mainly because the Cabal was good at getting out of the way of its weapon's fire.

"So, what do you want to do?" Spencer asked after they watched for several minutes.

"You know, thinning out the herds would not be a bad idea. I mean there are Fallen and Cabal dying down there. The more House of Wolves Fallen that die, the less we have to worry about them keeping on with missing off the Cabal. They also, in turn, take out more and more Fallen. I can sit here and pick off the leg bits of the Walker, and you can watch my back if you want. Or we can jump into the fray and end it earlier."

"I think I'm just going to sun myself." Spencer rolled to where he could drop down onto his back and look up int the Martian sky. He kept one eye on his tracker to make sure that nothing came up around them and let the warmth as well as the sound of Aaron's shots being fired lull him into a bit of peace.

"Incoming," Aaron said, thirty-two shots later.

Spencer rolled back onto his front and scooted up. He saw what Aaron was talking about right away. There was a mass of Cabal headed their way. Spencer slipped his Pulse Rifle off his shoulder and aimed it at the Psions that were leading the charge. He took out three of them before the rest started to dodge around. Spencer moved behind Aaron to meet up with the Cabal.

"I have them. You worry about that Walker. Its attention is now going to be drawn toward at least me." Spencer rushed forward before Aaron could agree to his plan. There wasn't much that Aaron could protest. Aaron was the better shot. Spencer was good at the running around and killing, much better than he was at sniper shot part.

"DUCK!" Aaron yelled.

Before Spencer could react, he felt the plasma cannon blast from the Wolf Walker hit near him. He felt the world rock, and then he was thrown away. He felt his body rag doll into a rock outcropping. His body didn't light up with pain when he landed, just a little bit here and there. Spencer stood up as soon as he could and looked around. The Walker had moved just a little bit, and it had been enough to give it the line of sight on him. Aaron's gun went off, and the Walker started to make noise, and its neck popped out. The Cabal around it began to fire at the exposed section of the neck of the Walker, and after about four seconds of fire, the Walker exploded.

"Walker down! Cabal in retreat! Expect no less from you, Guardian. Variks forming theory. Will continue to search for leader of House Wolves, yes." Variks sounded pleased to be hunting, even if it was information, or maybe he liked it better because he didn't have to leave home, just listen to everything.

Spencer had no clue how the Fallen mourned the loss of a partner. He would have to ask Rasputin if he ah anything on that. Customs on grief in the Fallen race. He had never looked up anything like that for the Fallen or the Hive. There had to be. They had such elaborate rituals for everything else that there had to be ones for grief. Spencer thought about what Oryx had done to bury his son. There was the basis for a lot of stuff, but Spencer had never looked into it. Maybe in the time before now and the next crisis he could settle in and do some research on all of the enemies they were fighting.

"You okay?" Aaron asked as he walked closer, his Hand Cannon in his hand and looking around to make sure that no Fallen ran towards them or Cabal came to take them out.

"Yeah, a little bruised up but nothing too big. I'll be right as rain in a little while. The Fallen are focused on Mars, and I'd rather not leave. Do you want to head back where we were, or do you want to go someplace new?"

"Any place closer that bigger?" Aaron asked.

"Sure. I know a place that has a proper shower. Big enough for two."

"Oh, really?" Aaron asked.

"Follow me," Spencer said as he summoned his Sparrow. Aaron was seconds behind and therefore, seconds behind Spencer. It was a race through the desert as Spencer made for the bolt hole that he had made his own here on Mars. It was huge, but then he did good work for Clovis Bray, and he rewarded it. Spencer had built the place from the ground up. He had picked the location and the shape and then on his twenty-first birthday it had been given to him. Spencer had chosen to live there, underground in the shelter that was supposed to be a bolt hole for him if something happened, but Spencer had just moved in. He wasn't even sure if the place was still standing. It had been in the middle of an unused mesa. It was kept clear above to help with the energy that was made by the wind that raced across the planet. It was a beautiful area, and Spencer would sometimes just lay on top of the mesa and let the wind whip around him.

There was a large crater just over the rise.

"Where are we?"

"Reidsville," Spencer said. The ache was there as he thought about what was going to be there waiting for him. His shelter looked intact even if the rock around it was halfway gone.

"What?"

"Reidsville is what Ana called it after I moved into it. It was my home when I was working here. I kind of forgot about it, well I assumed that it had been destroyed but the reports from flyovers of other Guardians in this area state that it was just fine. The crater exposed part of it, but it looks good. It's of Bray Tech origin, one of the strongest materials that were made back then. I mean though it's been sealed a long time. I have no clue what it's going to look like inside. Let's go, though."

"How could you forget about it?"

"You know full well that not all of my memories came back and this place was just a reminder of something that would have pained me and then we were fighting against the Darkness. I just let the thought go. It's not like I'd be here all that much and we've never stayed this long. So, I didn't even think about coming here at all."

Spencer shot forward, ramping off the edge of the cliff above the mesa and rocketed toward where the main access as that wasn't now gone. It was a small hidden area. Spencer got off of his Sparrow and walked over to the edge of the small area. He kicked the rocks and dirt away before he found the covered pad. He brushed that all away before removing his glove to place his hand over the screen below. Spencer felt the hum that meant it was still working, and then the elevator shot up with a groan. Dust scattered around, bits of rocking dislodging in the movement.

"Is it safe?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, or it wouldn't have come up. In you go. Then I'm going to get into the shower and check over my body and get rid of whatever dirt made it inside and shit. I feel like I rolled down a hill naked."

As soon as the elevator made it down, Spencer made way over to the bathroom. It was huge and glorious in Spencer's thoughts. It seemed clean, like a hospital that had been cleaned top to bottom. He ignored all of the things that were scattered around that were of his past, and he made a beeline for the bathroom. He stopped just outside of the bathroom to strip off his armor and then worked on stripping naked as he crossed the bathroom. The shower stall was huge, at least big enough to fit ten people in it if they didn't mind being close to each other. He used to lay down in the middle of it and let the water beat down on him. The water in the shelter was fed from the underground reserves, the area under the water table. It was filtered up and then cleaned again after it was used and taken back down.

"Make yourself at home!" Spencer yelled out toward Aaron before he got into the shower and turned it on. The water was the perfect temperature. It was one of the best showering systems that had been created at the time Bray Tech had made a lot of money off of things like this, the creature comforts that Humans loved, and it helped to fun the bigger things that Bray Tech did.

Spencer turned his head up into the central spray that had all of the pressure in it and let it beat on his face. It felt damned good. No shower had ever felt as good as this one. Spencer wondered why of all things to be kept from his mind this was one of them. This was insignificant to everything except for him.

Hands on his shoulders had Spencer sighing. Aaron's hands were gentle but firm as they gravitated over his skin, checking him over.

"I'm fine."

"I see that now, but it seems like there is something that wants attention."

"Huh?" Spencer was confused until he felt Aaron's left hand drop down his body before slipping forward to grip his cock, which was half hard.

"You've been half hard since the water started to fall down on you. I'd feel a little left off, but this place looks like it was made for a total sensual experience. I mean the waterfall in the corner that literally is making a waterfall or was for a few minutes while I assume it cleaned out the pipes. Then this almost rainfall that is coming down. I feel a little put out that you forgot about this place, but then I sat there on my Sparrow as we rode here and there was nothing about a lot of the things when I was an adult that didn't have to do with fighting with the Iron Lords. There was little left about Haley and everything about what was before that."

"If I were more trusting, which I am a little, I would think that a lot of the things that made us happy are gone, but on that same right, it's the things that hurt us as well. I spent a lot of time here with Ana and Elsie. We used to get drunk and do work. Sometimes it made stupid stuff but others we had breakthroughs that were nothing short of legendary." Spencer groaned as he felt Aaron's hand start to stroke him. With the water falling on them and Aaron's body nearly fully wrapped around him, this felt damned good.

Aaron was getting hard, his cock pressed up along Spencer's ass crack. The water was hot and falling down his body, touching him in all the places that Aaron couldn't because he only had two hands, one of which was stroking his cock while the other was holding his hip steady. Aaron squeezed a little on an upward stroke, and Spencer's legs went a little weak. He lunged into the give a little and then braced his hands on the wall to help to hold himself up. Aaron laughed in his ear and then Spencer felt himself being pressed into the wall of the shower, just his upper body, his lower was still angled away so that Aaron could get his hand on Spencer's cock.

"I saw that huge bed, Spencer. I saw it, and I can't wait to get the bedding on it changed and then I want you to fuck me in it as soon as you can get your cock up for it. Today we didn't fight as much as we normally do, and my blood is all rushing around. Fuck or fight, and we are all out of fighting."

Spencer came with a groan long before he wanted to, but Aaron just held his cock and rocked against him until he came as well. They both came way too quick, but with the promise of a good fucking in the bed, Spencer wasn't that upset.

"I'll wash us up, I want to make sure you are fine."

Spencer could only nod his head as he came down from orgasm still. He was shocked that Aaron was as coherent as he was. Still, he would take this over nearly anything else in the world. Just being with Aaron, fighting with him, fucking him, having Aaron fuck him. There was a lot to be said for what they were, and Spencer was enjoying their time together, even with the horror that came around.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
